Red Harvest Moon
by MrMsInkPaws
Summary: Written by Mr. and Mrs. Inkpaws; a twisted and strange version of Little Red Riding Hood.
1. The PrologeChild's Play

**Renard's P.O.V**

Renard was walking to his grandfathers house in the woods. He wore a red hooded jacket with a white shirt and khakis. He had the richest blue eyes the town has ever seen. He looked around the woods that was often thought to be enchanted or cursed. The trees, as if they were watching him. Renard moved quickly down the path. He heard the chopping of wood and stopped to watch his grandfather split oak wood with his axe. He watched as the old man paused and looked up at his grandson. "Come here boy and give me a hand getting this wood stacked up. Might be summer but I can feel a cold winter coming." He said and beckoned the young boy to come out from the cover of the trees.

"Renni, over there, put the wood over there in a neat pile." The old man ordered as he continued to chop wood. 'Renni' began to stack the wood up as he heard something in the woods. His grandfather stopped and stared into the distance. The wind blew and they remained still together. Then back to work. It grew dark and Renni soon was having supper with his grandparent. " I can't drive you home tonight Renni my boy. You'll have to walk home. I have to be up early. Do you understand?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Yes sir. Thank you for dinner sir." Renni said looking up at the older man who rose up and took their plates after they finished. "You can see your way out. Lock the door before you leave." He said grumpily. Renni sighed hoping he could sleep over this time. He looked up at the older man and then away. "Yes sir." He said then went out the front door after locking it.  
>Soon enough he was in the darkness of the trees carrying a stick with his hood to his jacket being up.<p>

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna had been walking around the woods for days now. She wore a soft pink summer dress with no shoes. She had dark brown eyes and hair that sat on her shoulders in soft, messy curls. She was a fairly small girl, and looked a bit odd walking around the forest though this was her home. It was the only place she had ever called home, and suddenly she noticed someone who should not be in her home. It was a boy in a red hood walking along a path. He seemed to be heading somewhere, but where could he be going? Why would a tasty thing like him be in a place like this? Her dark eyes narrowed a bit as they followed his movements from a few feet away, hidden within the woods. She would follow this boy.

It wasn't long until the boy lead her to an older man's house. They began to chop away at wood, which made her tilt her head. She took a step towards them only to step on branch, creating a snapping sound. She quickly ducked behind a tree as the two looked around. She figured that she should just watch from a far for awhile. Just until she had the chance to get the boy or the man alone. Either one would be easy to take down, and would make a great meal for a 'little wolf' like her. So there she waited, and watch both on them chop away at the wood until she watched them leave into the house. This is when she decided to make herself comfortable until one of them left. It could take much longer then she had thought, but that was part of hunting. You had to wait for your food. Especially, if it is easy food. She sat down next to the tree, leaning up against it with her side. Her head placed upon it and her eyes fixated on the door. She would wait as long as it would take.

Her eyes were about to close from boredom when she heard the door shut. She eye lids shot open and looked to she who was leaving. So, the boy was leaving the old man's house. What a perfect thing. She stood up from her position, and started to walk very slowly towards the path. She figured that she would follow him up the path, so that no one would hear him when she attacked. Her eyes were held onto him, and crept closer and closer to him. She could only hope that he wouldn't suspect anything, and if he did...she would have to come up with a new plan. A trickier plan.

**Renni's P.O.V**

The boy was scared. He didn't want to go home... Not to them. Not to him. He actually cried a little that he couldn't pull up the courage to ask his grandfather if he could stay with him, away from his abusive father. Away from his neglectful mother. Away from his cruel older siblings who didn't care about him. Grandpa cared. He cared in his own little way. He always did. He showed him the ways of the forest since he was little and told him many fairytale stories. He loved the older man, even if he scared him sometimes. Even if he was grumpy. Even if he would beat him for being disobedient or disrespectful. But he didn't beat him for any other reason.

Renni stopped and listened then smiled and bent down to set down something on the ground. He then went behind a tree quickly and was up it in time to be able to see the three sandwiches he put on the ground. He smiled and watched patiently to see what would happen. He could feel something was stalking him. It was a sense he developed because of the fear he had for his father. He could feel the man hunting for him, wanting to hurt him. Wanting to be cruel. He could feel the malevolence.

Renni could feel it and it made his heart beat faster. He had trouble getting up the tree because it did not have any branches close to the ground, but he managed to shimmy up it. He waited, and waited, as if he and something were playing a game. But he felt this something might not exactly be fun to play with. Not at all.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna had been watching him carefully. Waiting to make her move, but as she passed by a rather large tree, the boy had disappeared. How could this happen? She had only had him blocked from her view for only a minute, maybe even two. She stood there and looked around the forest for the boy. Was it possible that he had heard her and took off running? But she couldn't see his shadow in the distance or even the sound of him running. The forest was quiet as if no one else was out there, but there was something odd about the forest now. There was a smell. A smell of meat that had already been cut..kind of like things she has seen the humans eating. They always smelt like old cut meat and was held in between bread. It always smelled and looked good to her, so she decide to follow her nose. She walked quietly toward the path, sniffing the air.

It wasn't long until her large eyes landed upon the bread and meat thing. Three of them to be exact. She licked her lips, and wanted to go get them but something felt off about this. Why was there random food in the middle of the path? And where did that boy go? Something felt off to her, but her stomach had to disagree. She hadn't eaten for over a day now, and the last thing she had was a small rabbit. It had been difficult to catch, and now she had the easiest meal she ever had. She didn't have to hunt it or trick it. It was just sitting there and called to her name. She looked around once again before ducking low onto her hands and knees. She would be quick about this. She inched along the edge of the forest, looking out for anyone who might want to harm her. Before long she was at the edge of the path, and she quickly reached out, grabbed a sandwich and pulled it back towards her. She sat up from her position and sat on her feet. She sniffed the meat, and lifted up the pieces to make sure there was nothing else in it. Then she took a large bite to settle down her growling stomach.

**Renni's P.O.V**

Renni Smiled at the girl that appeared on the path. She must have been hungry! He watched her eat as he examined her from above. Actually, he was directly above. He saw her soft curly hair was a bit of a mess, and she wore a nice pink summer dress. Renni didn't know why but he found himself blushing as he watched her. She seemed to be... Something wild. He even noticed she had no shoes on... That was silly.

He stifled a small laugh as he watched how carefully and cautious she was, and how ravenous she ate. He wanted to call out to her but was to shy to do so. He then felt a wind blow down from above, not realizing it would carry his scent to her. He even made the mistake of hiding a little behind the branch when she was looking around for what he didn't realize was a search for traps, giving him away. Knowing she saw him still did not stop him from hiding from her. But soon enough he had the courage to speak up. "Umm, uh.. Uh.. Hello? I-I-I didn't think I w-would meet some one else here." He studdered as the redness in his cheeks grew redder and hotter.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna had finished that sandwich with in seconds before she cautiously reached out and grabbed another one. She looked around once again to make sure no one was coming, but this is when a gust of wind came. This gust of wind brought the smell of what she had been afraid or, this was some kind of trap. She quickly looked up into the trees trying to figure out which one had the human sent. She stood up from where she was sitting as she looked directly up into the tree above her. There was the boy she had been stalking down earlier. So, he had set this whole thing up but why hadn't he attacked her yet? Why hadn't he jumped down to fight her? This was turning out to be a very strange boy after all. She figured she would just stare up at him until he did something, anything. Though, she would be eating the sandwich as well. She took smaller bites this time, and never took her eyes off of him. It seemed like he was trying to hide from her, which made her narrow her eyes a bit. That's when he spoke with a shake in his voice. "You left the sandwiches here didn't you?" She asked in a sweet, somewhat sad voice. "Do you plan on killing me?" This is when she softened her facial expression, and made here eyes water ever so slightly. This was a common trick she used in order to get away from hunters.

**Renni's P.O.V**

"K-K-Kill? Your a girl! Why would I do that?" He said and disappeared behind the tree. A few moments of silence and he reappeared up in a wild apple tree behind her, still partially hidden, though the moonlight splashed upon his clothes and skin and even revealed the redness of his cheeks. "Y-Your kind of... Ummm." He disappeared behind a branch and appeared behind another. "N-Nerver mind... So what are y-you doing here all alone?" He asked her as he plucked a apple from the tree.

He then blushed even redder as he began to think he looked silly and stupid and this girl scared him, though that was because all girls did. He had so little knowledge about them and what they liked. "Is the sandwich good?" He asked then chided himself as he realized they should introduce themselves. "What is your name?"

He then crouched as if ready to spring and run away, his timidness given away in his scent, but fear was minimal, it wasn't a fear of physically being harmed, but unknowingly to him rather that it was a fear of emotionally being hurt. No, if there was someone he knew was going to hurt him it was his Pa Pa. Well, if he got the chores done before Pa pa woke then maybe he wouldn't be beaten. Maybe he would just get those nasty glares and mutters. Maybe... Pa pa didn't care about him staying out late. He knew he might stay over or be home late and maybe even after everyone was in bed. Pa Pa didn't care...

As Renni thought about this his face became truly sad. His parents did not love him, nor did his siblings. The only one who really loved him was the older man he had just left. He slowly slid behind the branch watching the girl timidly, looking like some fairy creatures that was about to disappear.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna looked up to him with her big, brown eyes. She could now tell that this boy was really no threat to her. She could tell that he was simply timid, and probably didn't run into very many people. These were the easiest people to trick because they didn't expect it. They didn't catch onto the large warning signs, like the fact that it was late out and she was out and about. What little girl did that? She looked down to her feet and started to dig a hole with her toe. "I don't know. I just know there are people out there trying to kill little girls like me." She replied and looked back up, only to see he was gone. She tilted her head before hearing him behind her. She quickly turned around and gasped slightly. It had surprised her, and that was something she didn't like. She tucked in her arms to her chest, holding the sandwich in her hands. "I'm just trying to find my way home...umm...what were you saying before?" She asked with a cute tilt to her head. "I'm kind of what?"

She couldn't help but think of how cute this boy was acting. He had a red tint to his cheeks, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Maybe she wouldn't eat him after all. He did give her that meat thing, he called it sandwich, which would hold her over for a day or so. Plus, she could always catch him a different day. She gave him a soft smile. "Its good. I've never had one before. My name is Luna, whats yours?"

She placed the sandwich down on the ground because she was going to go meet him up in the tree. She quickly ran up to the base, and climbed up with a bit of ease. It wasn't exactly something she did everyday, but once in awhile she needed to climb up them and escape from hunters. She reached the branch he was on, and smiled at him. "Why do you hide so much? I'm no longer going to eat you." She giggled, not realizing how she had said that. She knew there was a saying 'I'm not going to eat you', but she had mixed up her words a bit.

**Renni's P.O.V  
><strong>  
>The boy looked startled and blushed a even deeper shad of red when she climbed up and was so close to him. "I did put the sandwiches there... I felt.. Like something hungry was fallowing me... I didn't know it was you..." He said and looked away for a moment then looked back to her, his blue eyes meeting her brown one's. " I ..." He looked away. "I think your pretty!" He said quickly and looked down blushing.<p>

Then there was the awkward silence and the shuffling of his feet. "My name Is Renard, but I like being called Renni and that is what everyone calls me..." He said after a while. "Umm, Luna? ... Want to come home with me? Maybe... Maybe I could take you home tomorrow, and you could sleep over at my house." Renni Looked at her with genuine honest but he was still blushing and looked away. Here he was with a girl! A pretty, cute, (and although she was a bit odd) girl! Besides his big sister he had never really ever talked to a girl before. "You don't have to if you don't want to... But we have big breakfasts and Pa Pa even talked about cooking steak and eggs for breakfast!"

**Luna's P.O.V**

She giggled some more when he mentioned placing the sandwich out. "Well I defiantly was hungry. Those sandwiches sure hit the spot." She commented with a large smile. She was somewhat happy that she wasn't going to eat this boy tonight. She liked how timid he was, and how everytime she spoke it seemed like he blush turned darker. It was cute to see it on him. That's when he mentioned that she was pretty, and that made her giggle once again. "I think your cute too." She replied back after giggling. She just couldn't help herself. It was funny watching this boy. He wasn't like any other boy she had ever met. Most were too busy rolling around in the dirt and wrestling each other. This boy was cute, and gentle.

Her smile had now faded, and she blinked a few times. Stay at his house? She never had a human ask her to stay at their house, but what if his parents figured out what she was? They may try to kill her! She looked down to her hands and thought about it. Her brown hair slightly covering her face. She really wanted to go stay at his house, just to see what it was like to be human. See how they lived and acted. Plus, she would know where to go if she ever wanted some dinner. Maybe she could just be careful. She looked back up to him. "I guess I could do that. My parents shouldn't mind very much."She smiled softly. "And what is a steak?"

**Renni's P.O.V**

Renni smiled and looked away and blushed. He gently grabbed her hand and slipped off the branch dragging her with him. They fell, but oddly much much slower then was normal, as if they matched the speed of a descending leaf. Renni didn't seem to notice that this wasn't natural. His feet touched the ground and his full weight came back to him immediately. He closed his eyes and listened to the forest then let go of Luna's hand and stepped onto the path and started to slowly walk back home. " Steak is like the slab of big juicy meat that comes from cows. Pa pa really likes it." He said and lead her home. He didn't at first go inside the house, but instead he tended to the chicken coup, the goats, he pigs, and did a quick weeding of the garden.

Renni was quick and lithe, his movements had some grace to them. Now and again he would look back to check and see if Luna was still there and he would blush a little and look down. His antics were perhaps cute and a boyish, but all this seemed to cover the fact that something was a bit odd about him. That he wasn't a normal human being.

Renni soon finished and lead the way to his room. He was light on his feet and quiet as he made his way up stairs and opened the door to his room quickly so it didn't squeak. He looked back to see if Luna was still there before he changed into his and gave Luna a pair to wear to bed.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna wondered if this boy really was human now. He seemed to be so fast a light on his feet, but maybe that was something humans had. She really didn't know much about humans except that they were a source of food and hunted her species. She followed him around for a short time, but once they had reached the goats she had gotten distracted. She found it a bit entertaining how they kept trying to eat her dress. She giggle a bit before giving a deep growl that scared the goat, making it run away from her. She could only giggle more, and looked over to Renni. She could see that he was done with the garden and was heading inside. She quickly followed him in and up to his room. She was uncomfortable here. It was so different from what she was use too, and there was a large square thing in his room. She could only wonder what it was, but that is when he handed her clothes. She could only think of one thing and that was to change, and follow him into bed where they fell asleep.

**Renni's P.O.V**

Renni kissed her on the cheek before he crawled into bedwith her. He soon fell asleep right there next to her snuggled up against her.

When it came morning Renni's parents freaked. They asked Luna to be in a separate room before they both yelled at Renni for bringing a girl into his room and sleeping with her and not only that but bringing someone home and not even asking them. Renni came out of the room a while after not saying anything, his PJs hiding the evidence that he had been beaten. But to his joy, Luna was allowed to stay and have breakfast with them, he even got to sit right next to her at the table.

This was one of the truly happiest moments of his life. His parents even seemed to notice but made no comment. It came to pass as the years went by that Renni and Luna became childhood friends, and no matter how beaten and how much trouble Renni got into he would either sneak out or sneak Luna in and the two would go on adventures together. Renni had no idea what dangers he was in. He had no idea the secrets Luna might have. To him, she was his best friend. To him, she was the best thing he had in his life.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into. And maybe She didn't either.


	2. Ch I: The River

**Luna's P.O.V**

It was a nice spring day. The trees leaves were already in, the grass was bright green, and the flowers were just starting to bloom. There was nothing but sun shine around, and a small breeze that came threw every once in awhile. There in the middle of the woods stood a tall, lanky girl with long brown hair that was in soft curls. She had big doe brown eyes, and skin white as cream. She had on a pink, frilly tank top and a pair of short to go with it. Once again, this girl had no shoes on and a smile that yelled danger to anyone, but one boy. That boys name was Renni, her best friend.

She had been waiting for him for about an hour or so now, but she knew that he would show up eventually. It was always hard for her to tell what time he would be coming at. It sometimes varied through out the week because of his parents, but they always met up when they could. Today, they were planning on going down by the stream, just to put their feet in and most likely go fishing. It was one of her favorite things to do with him, that and stay up late just to watch the stars and see how many falling one they could count. Years ago, she would never had imagined herself doing things like that. Especially, doing them with a human boy. It had already been ten years since the first day she had met him. It still made her laugh when she thought about the fact that she only met him because she had planned on eating him. Luckily, he never really did catch on to the fact. If he had, then she would have to explain a lot of things to him. Things that would most likely scare him, but that wasn't the case. He never caught on, so she never had to worry.

So, she continue to sit in a large cherry tree. It was in full bloom and its delicate, pink flowers fell softly to the ground every couple of minutes. It was the only cherry tree along the grave path, so it was the best place to wait for Renni. Hunters couldn't see her, but Renni would know where to find her. She had decided to lay on her stomach across the biggest branch, folding her arms under her chin, and letting her legs hang over the edges. She kept her eyes on the path, just waiting to see that red jacket.

**Renni's P.O.V**

"What'cha doin'?" He said hanging from a branch upside down looking down at her and smiling. The branch in question looked to small and weak to hold him but it bounce as if a squirrel sat on it with the wind blowing, the branch no thicker then Renni's slim for arm. He had started to sneak up on her as of late just to surprise her. He loved the dumb founded reaction and the questionings of how he was so quiet and stealthy. The truth was, He didn't know. He did things out of instinct. He didn't know how he did things, he just did. He didn't even think that the things he did was unnatural, because to him, everything he did was natural.

Renni's hair wasn't short any more it came down to his shoulder blades and was tied in a kind of loose pony tail. His blue eyes were still the deepest and brightest of blues. His smile was warm and sincere, his face radiating a kind of innocence. As if nothing he did was out of spite or anger, out of pride or selfishness, but simple childish mischief. His body was slim and would make one think of a fox with the red jacket on, but with only the white t-shirt and the khakis his pale fair skin would remind someone of the trunk of a sycamore without the bark that plated it. The red jacket ever present on him gave him a brightness and a air of goofy-ness, the patches that showed a little pride about the small German town he lived in on either shoulder.

**Luna's P.O.V**

She sat up at once when she heard the familiar voice of Renni. Her eyes had grown wide as she looked into the blue eyes of the boy. They have been that color for as long as she could remember. They were an intense color of blue and felt as if you could fall down them. She had always liked this feature about him. She had always felt that her eye color was so boring. They were of the darkest brown that anyone could think of, and that was it. Nothing special unlike the eyes on Renni. "Waiting for you silly. Why else would I be sitting in a cherry tree for." She replied with a wide smile. A smile that most hunters would be concerned about. It showed off her wolf like teeth, and the canines that were a tad larger then a normal humans should be.

"Are we still going fishing today?" She asked as she swung one of her feet over the branch. This way she could jump off the branch much easier. This reminded her of the branch Renni was sitting on. It was so small, and it looked as if it were going to brake under the weight of a raccoon, but Renni was special like that or at least to her knowledge all human's were special like that. The only human she ever interacted with was Renni and sometimes his family. Though, she really didn't like his family and tried to avoid any possible interaction with them. So, Renni was the only human she could observe and figure out how humans worked. Though, she always wondered why he didn't question her. She couldn't do some of the things he could, like sit on a branch that small. It would break under her weight, and yet Renni never questioned if she was human or not. Maybe all humans had different abilities? She decided to push the thought away and think more about the fishing, and how much fun they were going to have today. "We can see who can catch the biggest fish." She added in.

**Renni's P.O.V**

Renni smiled and nodded and waled beside Luna as they went to the river. To There place. To the place they shared, just to get away from the world. He was glad she never asked about the bruises and welts on his body. She might not have ever noticed. But if she did, she never commented. Like she never commented or ask about how he could be at one place then be at another so quickly. How he could actually walk on water for a few steps. It was odd the things he could do. But then, he was an odd person.  
>In turn, Renni never asked about Luna's family and friends.<p>

Renni sat down on the river bank and casted his line in from the cane pole and relaxed against his favorite rock next to his favorite person. But something stuck in his head. Something made him curious. Quick and gently, Renni pulled back Luna's lips and poked a finger at one of her canines, that which was rather sharp. "My what big teeth you have!" He said and chuckled before he kissed her cheek. He blushed a little but didn't look away. Luna had been his best friend for years, and he had feelings for her. He just didn't know what feelings she had for him.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna leaned against another rock next to Renni. She tossed the line in the way he had should her the last time they had gone fishing. She never knew that fishing even existed until last year when Renni had suggested it. Though, there was many things she didn't know or understand. Like how a boy could be klutzy enough to always have bruises and welts on him. Did that boy ever heal? It was so hard to believe that Renni could be so light on his feet but so klutzy at the same time. Maybe he fell out of trees more often then she ever thought. It would explain why he had new bruises everyday. Though, she would never ask him about it. There was just some things she didn't bring up to him. For now, they were going to relax and see who was going to catch a bigger fish.

As she sat there watching the stream water roll by, she suddenly felt a finger push up her lip and poke her teeth. She couldn't help but laugh at this, and turn her head to look at him. This gave him a better show of her teeth and how large they truly were. "Its all the better to eat you with." She replied back with a laugh that sounded as sweet a morning bells. She then blushed slightly when he kissed her cheek. He did this every once in awhile and it simply made her white cheeks turn to a soft pink. The boys she had grown up with and been around never kissed her on the cheek. They were always busy off fighting or hunting something just to show off how strong they were. "Oh come now, you don't have to blush. I'm not really going to eat you." She teased with a small, gentle poke to his cheek.

**Renni's P.O.V**

"I wouldn't mind." He said as he leaned against her. " I would be all the more closer to you." And that was always his reply to her when she teased him about eating him. He then saw a tug on his pole and pulled and rilled it in but then he found himself literally being dragged towards the water. He let line out instead and steadied himself against a rock. " Luna, I think I'm about to end up in the record book!" He said as he struggled to rill in his catch. He fought and fought and was almost yanked a few times into the river.  
>He was soon sweating from his efforts and was careful not to break his pole. What he had on line made him wide eyed in amazement.<p>

A cat fish the size of a small whale jumped out of the water and was air born for what seemed like an eternity. It was huge, its black eyes stared at him and Luna. It used its whiskers to spit the hook out and then it dove into the river. A huge wave of water splashed them both and still Renni stared into the water wide eyed and open mouthed. Never in his life had he EVER seen a fish that big before!

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna giggled at his response. She couldn't help but think of what he would say if she tried to take a bite out of him. She was sure he would laugh until he realized that she was really going to eat him. It would be a very easy meal, and she was sure everyone in her clan would be pleased if she truly did it. She just couldn't do something like that to her best friend. She then stood up when Renni was pulled towards the water. She dropped her own pole, and quickly wrapped her arms around him. He wasn't exactly a hard person to pull around, so she figured it would be best if she used herself as an anchor. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and locked her arms together, around his waist. "Just let the line break Renni!" She called, not wanting him to slip between her arms and fall in. She couldn't swim well, so she wouldn't be able to help him.

This is when a giant catfish jumped out of the water. It was the biggest fish she had ever seen, and couldn't believe what happened next. The fish got away without breaking the line! It caused her to topple backwards and pull Renni with her. She had been holding so long that the sudden loss of pull made her fall. Then a gush of water splashed onto them as if a bucket of water had been poured on them. She was breathing slightly heavy and stared at the water before she started to laugh. "Did you see that thing! I think if could of eaten you Renni!" Her laugh echoed through the forest, and she was sure anyone within a few feet could hear her.

**Renni's P.O.V**

Renni looked at her and were soak and wet. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "Luna, we need to get dried off." He said and stored their fishing poles inside the hollow space of a tree. He then stopped to think. "We should go to my grandpas so we..." He stopped himself and shook his head. "Never mind. My parents won't be home for the weekend and my older siblings moved out so you could come over and maybe borrow some of my sis's old clothes if you want." He said not knowing why he had an awful feeling about taking her near his grandfather's. She had never met him, not once. He felt something was strange, like something he didn't understand was just in his grasp.

Renni was quiet for a long time he looked up at Luna then at his feet and shuffled them nervously, his cheeks red as he blushed at an idea that was in his head. Then his face became rather blank for a moment. "Unless..." He looked around and smiled mischievously. "Unless you want to go skinny dipping first."

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna just simply laughed when he kissed her cheek. They were dripping wet, and it honestly didn't bother her. She was use to getting dirty and wet, which she would just change once she had the chance. Usually into spare clothes she had back 'home' or from Renni. Most of her clothes was from Renni because she really didn't have very many clothes. She was sure he noticed that she wore the same set of clothes every time he saw her. For now, she gave her body a violent shake like a dog would do as Renni put the fishing poles away. She looked up to him with a small tilt to her head when he mentioned going to his house instead of his grandfather's. "But isn't your grandfather's closer? Its just up to road, and I'm sure he would have some of your spare clothing there." She mentioned, knowing that his clothes would pretty much fit her. They would be slightly big on her, but that would be fine with her.

Her eyes then lit up and a smile laced itself of her face. If she had a tail it would have been wagging like crazy all because Renni mentioned going skinny dipping. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she figured it had to do with swimming. She was very use to going swimming naked, and so that is what she figured all people did to swim. She just thought skinny dipping was another word for swimming. "Of course I'd like to go swimming!" She chirped and quickly starting to take her clothes off. "Last one in is a rotten deer!"

**Renni's P.O.V**

Renni blushed when he saw Luna strip naked. This being his first time... Well at least of him not looking away. One could definitely tell that he was shy. He gathered her clothes and rinsed them off before hanging them up to dry. Soon, he too striped naked and hung his clothes up and plunged into the cool water after her. He splashed her playfully and even dove down. He was a very fast swimmer. He was actually uncanny about how fast he could swim just like how fast he could run or move threw the trees.

He felt alive swimming as quickly as he did, teasing his best friend and tickling her feet. It never accurred to him that some of the things he could do was not normal. It never accurred to him that Luna might not be who she seemed to be. His life was still filled with such innocence and happiness. It was so filled with joy and playfulness. To him, there was no evil in his life. There was no evil inside of him. He was pure.

On the shore, fallen from his bag was his journal, and there it laid undisturbed and in plain view.


End file.
